Carry On Wayward Avenger
by Jazzxprowl4ever
Summary: Isabella Wolfe has an special, unique ability, one that many people want. People as in HYDRA. Then, Nick Fury knocks on her door, first thing she does is run but Isabella doesn't get far. She fears SHIELD is just like Hydra but can she put those fears aside to save the world? Will she find out that not everyone is against her?
/N: First, strictly Avengers fic! No flames but criticism welcome!

I do not own Marvel or Fox, if I did. Well, I would do lots!

Chapter 1: Isabella Rose Wolfe

Dear Whatever this is,

I refuse to call this a *shivers* diary. Tony wouldn't stop teasing me about this. I figured I should record my misadventures with the Avengers as an Avenger. First, I probably should tell you my origins. My name is Isabella Rose Wolfe, Izzy for short. If you didn't recognize me from being an Avenger, you would've recognize me from my maidan name. Wolfe. Bad Wolfe corp. I am the eldest child of the billionaires; John and Mary Wolfe, I was to inherit the family business. I now am the CEO of Bad Wolfe Corp, BWC. We were in the business of weaponry and software. Now, that I took over it's transitioned to technology and advancing the human race forward. That's off track from the subject at hand, any way. I was the eldest child of six, two other sisters and three brothers but only me and my youngest sister were the ones to inherit my father's gene. You guess it, I'm a mutant. Now, here's where you're wrong. I'm more than just a mutant, not to toot my horn or anything. Tony nor Bruce has yet to figured out just what else was is in my genetic make up yet, so Tony dubbed me: Mutant+. Not original but the name suited what I was. My mutation is an odd one, I learned things. Let me elaborate, I've meet other mutants as a child and I saw their abilities then I copied them. I created a mini tornado and I didn't even know how I did it. My IQ matches Tony's only because I learned his thought process and the things he knows. Want more proof? I look about 20ish but truth be told, I'm around Tony's age. Don't tell him that I called him old. It's not from great genetics, well maybe it is. I learned Logan's nifty gift during my stay at Professor Xavier's school for mutants. Not intentionally, of course but that's a story for another day. I didn't just learn mutations, subjects and just about anything. Languages, fighting, dancing and others that I don't care to mention at this point in time. That's not the point, a lot of people wanted my skills and after my time (by time I mean torture and experimentation) in the hands of Hydra I didn't trust anyone else that wasn't my sister or close family friends. I was lost and then I was found. This is my story. The story of the Wayward Avenger.

-Huntress out

The front doorbell chimed, cheerfully and the platinum blonde pulled the rich purple comforter over her head and hissed. If she couldn't see it, it didn't exist. To her it was to early for visitors.

The intercom was next to annoy her and prod her from her sleep, it fizzed and made a loud staticky noise. "Miss Wolfe, I'm agent Phil Coulson of SHIELD." Now, that woke Isabella Rose Wolfe up better than any espresso or ice cold water bucket could. She jerked up and threw off her blanket. Her crystal blue eyes wide with fear and her breathe came at a short and rapid pace. Izzy leapt from her bed and looked around, frantic. One clear thought rang out throughout her buzzing mind, they've found me.

Izzy sprinted and snatched up her black leather go bag and slipped on a pair of well worn sneakers. The go back consists of several credit cards, her lap top, a burner phone and her handed pistol, the Python with a box full of 357 magnum bullets. Izzy Wolfe heard the door jingle, she didn't have much time. Isabella ran out of her bedroom and casted one last longing look at the doorframe then left. Izzy had dozens of escape plans that she's planned out from every single angle, this would require plan 007. Izzy smirked despite her current predicament, 007 was one of her favorite escape plans. Isabella open a window in the upstairs family room and without hesitation, she jumped out of the windowsill.

Isabella loved the feeling and rush of falling. Her body's reaction of adrenaline and the gut dropping feeling.

Isabella landed, safely on the neighboring house. Her feet landed silently on the shingles. Platinum blonde hair flying around her, obscuring her view but she moved expertly. Izzy only done this drill a hundred times by now. She breathed calmly and ran across the roof, leaping across houses with grace and precision. Running across buildings had a certain rhythm to it, therapeutic if she wasn't being chased. The morning sun warming her up as Izzy's mind ran through her plans. A few more houses then she would reach an alley that would have a car hidden in it's shadows. With that car she would pick up her sister, Jasmine or Jazz for short from high school and be off to Tony's. She would then make arrangements to go to Tony's and lie low for the time being.

Out of the corner of Isabella's eye, she saw a blur of movement. Shit. Izzy twisted out of the way of a powerful punch, she returned with a powerful, sweeping kick of her own. The redheaded woman dodged her attack, it wasn't long in their exchange of blows on the roof top in broad daylight when Isabella realized that the woman was stalling, waiting for something... Isabella needed to leave, She didn't have the time to waste. She needed to get to Jazz, now. Izzy snapped her fingers together. She summoned a flame which grew into a fire ball, Izzy felt the rush of power, energy and a fiery warmth. She hurtled the glowing orb at the redhead. Izzy wasn't going to harm her, she was using the fire as a flashy distraction and It worked! She thought, gleefully. Isabella turned and moved to run across the rooftop when the faint sound of a whistling reached her heightened ears. She halted and frowned, not recognizing the whispering noise of an arrow being released. "Ow," she hissed as something pricked her neck, it wasn't long before the world seemed to swim around Izzy. One trembling hand went to her neck and she pulled out a little dart. She swayed, unable to fight against the sedative. Izzy struggled, internally and she fell to her knees. She had to protect Jasmine! Catching herself with shaking arms, she lift her head up to see a sandy haired man join the redhead. He had a bow clutched in his grip," Screw off, you sorry sonavabitches." Isabella growled out, black spots appearing across her vision but she saw the blonde cock his eyebrow in amusement before her world spun and she lost herself in the darkness...

Isabella woke with a start in a metal chair, she jolt her hands but they were bound together. Handcuffs, kinky. Izzy thought, sarcastically. She observed the room they held her in. Plain. Simple. A two way mirror spanned across the length of the wall in front of her, the bottom ending at the height of the table she sat at. The table was metal like the chair. There was a door behind her that she could see bye the two way mirror. Easy to break out of. Izzy thought, she wasn't yet sure if she wanted to show her party trick now. So, she bid her time. Waiting for whoever captured her to make a decision on what to do with her. SHIELD. Isabella remembered, They were SHIELD. In all her years of hacking, she never heard of this SHIELD. They weren't Hydra she knew that much, Hydra wouldn't put her in a room furnished with metal. They learned that much when she was in their captivity. She could worry about the mystery of SHIELD later, she needed to find a way out right now.

The door creaked open and Isabella refused to look at it or the person who entered the room. She opted to glare into the two way mirror. "Isabella Rose Wolfe. Daughter of John and Mary Wolfe, eldest of six. Both parents are deceased as well as four of your siblings." Isabella flinched, slightly and he continued," Platinum blonde hair. Blue eyes. 5'7". Graduated high school at 15 and attended college, premed then to medical school at 18 years of age. Washington University of St. Louis alumni. Finished residency at the age of 26 and currently looking for an Anesthesiologist position. You're also a mutant with the ability to learn. That's one I haven't heard about. Anything I missed, Miss Wolfe?" The man rattled off every fact that one could find in her records. Izzy didn't betray any emotion she might have felt. The man sat down in front of her, dressed in a nice work suit with a receding hairline and blue eyes.

"Only a couple dozen facts." Izzy drawled out," Are you going to ask for my autograph, now?" Sarcasm laced her smooth voice. Her defense mechanism.

The man smiled," Agent Coulson." He offered and Izzy narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm with SHIELD: Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division."

"Mouthful." Izzy commented," I've never heard of you."

"Good."

"Why did you kidnapped me?"

Phil raised an eyebrow at Isabella's directness and answered," For your's and other's safety."

Izzy saw through the lie and growled," Bull."

The door creaked once more and Isabella twisted her head around and she saw a towering, dark man stepped in, he wore an eyepatch and a black trench coat. "I'm Director Nick Fury of SHIELD. We've brought you here to offer you a job, Miss Wolfe. In exchange for training and protection from the people who want to turn you into a lab rat."

Her heart beat picked up when the cyclops said lab rat. Izzy refused to let them see her fear, she fought her fight or flight instinct. She forced herself to sit straighter. "I don't need your help." She hissed with determination in her voice and in her blue eyes. Anger was bubbling in her chest, a pot of water ready to boil over.

"I don't believe you, Miss Wolfe."

"I don't give a damn about what you believe or not. I don't need your help." Izzy retorted, hotly. Glaring at Fury, who was unfazed by her seething look.

"You and your sister were the only ones to survive when you lost control of your abilities. You don't want that to happen again, do you? Because that'll attract unwanted attention to you and your sister." Fury continued on.

That struck home for Izzy, her only other sibling to inherit their father's gene meant the world and all the stars above to her. The youngest of the Wolfes, Jasmine Rebecca Wolfe. Isabella would do anything to protect her after all, family came first. Izzy felt like she was slapped in the face and then had a bucket of ice cold water dumped on her. She woke up to the reality of her unique situation. The man and Phil saw that their point had reached to her. "Where's Jazz? I want to talk to her."

Phil stood up and nodded," We'll bring her in." He moved to the Director's side and they both left the room.

Izzy mulled over their offer, she didn't know what to do. Her past experiences with Hydra stopped her from trusting them but she wanted to protect her sibling from any harm. Her only other family member left alive. She had a duty. Jazz was the only family she had left in this world and her only reason to live. She squeezed her crystalline blue eyes shut, why did everything have to be so hard? Why was life so difficult? Izzy heard the door creak open and the small voice asked," Iz?" She moved, quickly to bend the metal chains off of her pale wrists. Freeing herself from the chair, Isabella spun around and wrapped her arms around her little sister in a tight hug.

"Jazzy! I thought they would hurt you! Are you hurt?!" Isabella asked, searching Jasmine's smaller frame for injuries.

"I'm fine, Izzy." Jazz emphasized the word, fine. "These are the good guys, sis."

Isabella shook her head in disbelief," No." She stated, firmly.

"They are, sissy." Jazz spoke, calmly. Their matching blue eyes meeting," We can trust them, they can help us. Please trust me."

"I do, I do trust you."

"Then trust them."

Isabella shifted, Why did her little sister have to be more mature than her sometimes? After a long moment, Isabella spoke up and said with a audible sigh."Alright, we'll take the deal." She relented to Jasmine, her mind was already forming escape plans to disappear if they needed too.

The next four hours was a blur of paper work and questions. Isabella almost refused to do lab tests but after a heated argument with Jazz, she once more relented to her young sister. On the fifth hour, Isabella sat on a bench outside of the labs. Staring at the futuristic walls and equipment. She was torn from glaring at anyone who approached her or to find somewhere to hide. Isabella eyed the ventilation system with a longing look. "The name's Clint."

Izzy looked up, suspiciously and recognized the man to be the one to shoot her. "You're the one who tranqed me." She accused and shot him a withering glare.

"And you're the one who called me a SoB." He replied, smoothly. "We're even. They blocked the vents, months ago."

Izzy shot him a puzzled look and silent question. "I might have been known to hide in the vents and prey on the new recruits with nerfs." Izzy's eyes widened in amusement and she let out a bark of laughter which she cut short and reprimand herself for laughing.

"You don't like us." said the sandy blonde who sedated her and he sat down next to her. "And that's understandable after what you two have been put through."

"I don't trust you." Isabella corrected him with an sharp edge in her voice. She edged away from the archer, wary. "I'm only here because she says we can trust you, trust SHIELD."

"You can trust me."

"Forgive me, if I don't believe you." Isabella responded, coolly. She leveled a harsh glare at the agent, refusing to give in and put faith in him.

"Come on," Clint said and he stood up, offering an arm. "I'll give you a tour."

That caught Isabella off guard and her facade slipped off for a second, startled and puzzled. "Wha-?"

"I want to show you that we are trustworthy, if we were going to lock you up, we wouldn't show you the exit. Would we? So come on... Unless you want to sulk and glare at the agents, all day." Clint clarified. She stared at his arm, cool blue eyes still filled with distrust and wariness.

Hesitantly, Izzy accepted his arm and he led her through winding corridors and halls. He showed her everywhere; mess hall, recreation room equip with pool tables to gaming consoles, training room or series of room, the control room, the bridge, and the sleeping quarters. Clint had told her stories about past pranks and where they took place. The food fight in the mess hall; one of five other occasions, none of which ended well. The Nick Fury or Phil Coulson lookalikes at halloween, trick or drinking instead of trick or treating. Laxative incident with the saran wrapped toilets, that one nearly put Izzy on her butt, laughing too hard. She was surprised to find herself enjoying Clint's company. They were alike, Izzy used to be the prankster of her family. Next, Isabella met the redhead she fought. Her name was Natasha Romanoff, a Russian assassin and she seemed alright to Isabella. She had a lot of secrets, Izzy couldn't put a finger on it. Very well trained, Izzy couldn't get a read on her mind. She wasn't the best at telepathy yet, she could pick up on stray thoughts and bursts of emotions. Clint had good intentions and she sensed that he had a good heart. None came from Natasha but she seemed relaxed around her partner and Natasha offered to spar with Izzy, later. Clint gave a little nod, trying to silently voice that she was trustworthy as well. Clearly, he had seen that Izzy still didn't trust him. On his say, Isabella agreed. Maybe sparring with the agent will gain her more insight into the mysterious Russian. Clint and Izzy said their goodbyes, then Clint led her back to the mess hall. He stated that if she was going to be his future partner in crime, she needed to eat. Izzy had the sneaky suspicion that he could hear her stomach rumbling in hunger.

The large mess hall was almost abandoned by the time Isabella and Clint reached the vast cafeteria room. A few agents on cleaning duty and another handful grabbing a midnight snack. Three agents spotted her Emmet Smith Cowboy Jersey and called out," Go Cowboys!"

Izzy smiled and swelled with pride, there was a small nagging sensation that she pushed away and hooted back," Gotta love 'em Cowboys!" She wore an oversized Cowboy jersey when SHIELD pounced on her in her humble home in Houston, after they gave her a pair of black sweat pants to wear in the meantime while they gathered her and Jazz's things. It deeply disturbed Izzy that they were going through her and her sister's clothes.

"Football and sports games are the worst here. Betting on teams and fighting over rivalries." Clint muttered.

"We with silver and blue blood are a prideful bunch. Don't mess with the Cowboys and we're cool." Isabella explained.

Clint laughed and went over to grabbed tonight's leftovers with were a cheeseburger and fries and they wandered over to an empty table. Izzy ate her cheeseburger in silence and nibbled on her fries. Clint occasionally stole one every now and then. Izzy shared some of her pranks that she pulled with Tony and her siblings while they snacked. The stabbing sensation in her chest soon disappeared as she talked. Izzy could mention them and feel like she wanted to run and have a good cry. Isabella felt regret, remorse and guilt but the once overpowering emotions were easier to conceal now. Clint laughed every now and then, Izzy sensed something was terribly wrong.

"What is it, Clint?" She asked, putting walls back up in her mind and heart.

"When was the last time you heard from Stark?" He prompted and stole another fry, the sandy blonde met her gaze.

"I haven't since... Well, since Hydra and my accident." Isabella answered, honestly. She felt like she could tell him that much. "Why?" Then Clint went on to explain to her what happened to her best friend, Tony Stark. Izzy was shocked and her good mood fled when Clint informed her that Tony was kidnapped for months by terrorists and he managed to escape their hold, recently. Questions were revolving around in her head. How did I not hear about that? If she had known... Izzy paused, what would she do? Would she go and searched for her childhood friend, her best friend? The man she shared almost every secret she has. The same friend that she hasn't seen in less than a decade? She hasn't seen Tony since their deaths and her time at Hydra.

Izzy would do that for him, she decided. He was worth exposing herself and her mutations.

"Where is Tony now? Can I go see him?" Isabella demanded.

Before Clint had a chance to respond another voice interrupted," That's your first mission, Miss Wolfe." They both turn and Izzy saw Nick Fury enter the room. Isabella straightened and leveled a glare at him and prepared a scalding retort that would have no effect on the director then Izzy stopped once she fully processed the new information.

Izzy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at the director," What's that?"

Nick approached the table with his usual air of mystery, and pronounced," Your first mission is to take over Bad Wolfe Corporations as CEO.''

Isabella Wolfe gawked at him,"What?!"

"You heard me correctly, Miss Wolfe." Nick gave her a stern look when her fries started to sizzle on the tray with his one good eye," You're going to keep an eye on Stark as the CEO of your father's company. Then you'll continue to run the company. You will be taught control your mutations and to begin your training while you work."

"Why?" Izzy asked after she cool her temper down and had better control over the raging emotions.

"To find Hydra." Fury replied.

The temperature in the room seemed to drop a couple of degrees and Izzy whispered," What..." she was horrified and terrified, frozen in place. She didn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't want to believe it. She had to hold that lie close to her heart.

"You'll have SHIELD agents uncover in your company. They'll be ready when Hydra surfaces." Clint explained," I'll be there in the beginning too."

"Agent Barton will be there whenever he doesn't have a mission." Nick clarified. "To make sure I don't lose it?" Isabella accused, anger flared through her once more.

"Yes, among other things."

"That makes me feel so much better." Izzy grumbled, her face was sour in hate and fear for Hydra. "I don't like this, Fury."

"We know." He answered without emotion.

*two weeks later*

Isabella was dressed to impress and she has been for a week and a half. She jumped through every hoop the board gave her and passed with flying colors. She was dressed in a black and white pinstriped business slacks and jacket with a silky silver blouse with a pair of bright red, six inch heels that seemed to tell everyone to shut up and listen to what she had to say. Her platinum blonde hair was curled to frame her pale face and sharp crystalline blue eyes. She was dressed for battle. Under her mask, she was tired already and she hasn't yet made it to her third week. The obstacles she had to jump through and the training sessions she had with her trainers twice every week, she was worn out. People swarmed her when she approached the press conference, Izzy managed to politely deflect most of their questions and told them that this was about Tony's welcome home, not about her or her newly acquired company.

She sat towards the back, to avoid being the target of a wayward tabloid. Isabella viewed them as hungry sharks, ready to swarm their prey if they smelled blood in the water. Or leeches or anything else unpleasant, parasitic and/ or predatory. She developed a skill to avoid attention as a teenager and was thankful that the acquired skill returned. Perhaps, the thanks was due to her mutations.

She saw Tony walk onto the stage, her heart felt for him. He looked beat up but he was the same at least with his antics. He told everyone to sit down on the floor, Izzy didn't listen but watched in amusement as the reporters followed his order. She listened to his speech while he ate his burger and somewhere through the meeting he spotted her. She thought she saw something flicker in the dark depths of Tony's eyes but it fled as soon as she saw it. Izzy refused to read his mind and to invade his privacy, she would just have to wait to find out. He was her oldest friend. She didn't expect him to not notice her; if she was honest, it was hard to miss a platinum blonde woman in a crowd. Isabella Wolfe watched, passively for the remainder of the meeting. At the end of the meeting Tony threw a big plot twist into the story, that Izzy couldn't wrap her head around it. Stark Industries always made weapons. She was reeling, would she have to do the same? Would she be expected to? As she ran all of the possible scenarios within her mind, the press meeting was over.

Isabella ran out the door, trying to leave before she would be trampled by tabloids. Isabella pulled out her phone and sent a text to Jazz. Her slim fingers flew across the silk touch screen as she typed. Jazz demanded that Isabella sent her updates whenever she could.

'He looks fine.'

'Fine in what sense, sis?'

'I don't know. I'll tell you the rest when I get home, K?'

Jazz didn't text back and Izzy slipped the phone in her pocket of her black and white pinstriped slacks. She sighed when they exited the building, she turned around the corner to avoid the prying eyes. She never did enjoy the paparazzi like Tony did. Tony loved the attention and the spotlight, Izzy was always more than thrilled to hand the shining light over to the Stark. He inherited that knack from Howard, Izzy grew up on stories of her father and Howard partying. John Wolfe worked closely with Howard Stark during World War Two, Izzy thought the partying was both, heartwarming and foolish. John joined in to make light of a dark time in their nation's history, Howard threw them because of his nature and he was a good man despite what Tony believed. A nature that Tony inherited.

The new CEO rounded a corner and halted. Isabella's thoughts drifted to the darkness she held within herself, those wild and adventitious stories that her father, aunt Peggy and uncle Howard told her as a child kept the eldest Wolfe going. Those amazing, awe inspiring stories of Captain America and the Howling Commandos, the love story of Steve Rodgers and Peggy Carter, her father and Howard's brilliance and their secret battle against the Nazis science organization, Hydra. That kept her going on long, cold nights and days where the pain of the torture and experiments seemed never ending. Izzy imagined, Captain Steve Rodgers; dressed in his patriotic uniform and viberanium shield; along side him would stand the Howling Commandos in all of their glory. Bucky Barnes, Dum Dum Dugan, Jim Morita, Gabe Jones, Jacques Dernier and James Montgomery Falsworth. Who could forget Agent Peggy Carter? Her and her daring missions during and after the war with Howard's butler, Mr. Jarvis. They were her heroes. They gave Izzy hope. Those dreams helped her through dark times, no matter how outlandish or crazy that hope was.

She would be great like them, she will find Hydra. Isabella Rose Wolfe will make them pay.

A/N: hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! 4446 words.


End file.
